


Memories

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [24]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Memories

_ You laughed as you rolled over, your first night having slept over with Bruce. His face was buried into his pillow, his bed head was insane, and you felt your heart flutter. He let out a little noise and you giggled, making him stir and grip the hand he was holding. "Wake uppppp." You said playfully. _

_ He groaned. “Shh.” He moved to nuzzle into your neck. “Go back to sleep.” He mumbled. _

_ You squeezed his butt. “I don’t want sleep.” You giggled. “I want pancakes and kisses.” You told him. “And I want them with my boyfriend.” _

_ He sat up a little at that. “I like being called your boyfriend.” He said, a proud grin on his face. “How about you help me wake up and then we go get those pancakes?” _

_ “Mm, deal.” You kissed his nose.  _

* * *

_ Bruce carried you in, bridal style. You were giggling, your heels dangling from your fingers. “God, I love you, but you’re extra adorable drunk.” _

_ You kissed his jaw. “I am not! I’m hot!” You announced. “And, I would like my handsome man to help me out of this dress!” _

_ He snorted. “I’ll never say no to that. How did you drink more than me?”  _

_ "Skill." You smirked.  _

_ He laughed and dropped you on the bed. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” He pointed at you.  _

_ You giggled and kicked at him. "But you're so comfy." _

_ “I can be more something in a while.” He grinned.  _

_ "Tease." You sighed. “Can we get ice cream after?” You pouted. "Sounds so yummy! With whipped cream?!" _

_ He shook his head. “So adorable. Of course we can.” He caught your foot and pulled you close. He kissed up your legs, nipping at your skin. _

_ You squealed and tugged at his hair. “Bruce!” You grinned.  _

* * *

_ Lying on your back, your shirt was bunched up to your ribs, your eyes on the ultrasound. “I can’t wait to see what we’re having.” You smiled. “Our first baby.” _

_ He held your hand happily. “I can’t wait.” He was vibrating practically. “I’m thinking girl.” He mused. _

_ “I say a mini you.” You beamed.  _

_ “Well, looks like mom is right.” Said the tech. “There’s your little boy.” She smiled.  _

_ Bruce instantly teared up. “Our baby boy.” He kissed your hand that he was holding. “Our son.” _

_ You wiped your eyes. “Can we get a million pictures?” You sniffled, looking at the tech. _

_ She chuckled. “I’ll print plenty.” She promised.  _

_ Bruce helped clean off the gel while she went to do that. He kissed you softly as you sat up. “You’re amazing.” _

_ You hugged his waist. “No, you!” You smiled tearfully. Getting off the table, you fixed your shirt and the top of your pants.  _

* * *

_ “Look, I got us all the Halloween movies!” You beamed as Bruce walked into the house. _

_ He chuckled. “All of them?” He smiled at how happy you looked. “You mean you aren’t going to fall asleep halfway through the second?”  _

_ You stuck your tongue out at him. “We have all weekend, mister.” _

_ He smirked. “We’ll see.” He lifted you to kiss you then your middle. "Depends on this little guy." _

* * *

_ "You think Alfred would like this?" You asked, holding up some antique nick nack. _

_ “Oh, yeah.” Bruce nodded. “He loves stuff like that.” He loved how you always thought of Alfred when buying gifts, even if it was just because. It meant a lot to himself and he knew it meant a lot to Alfred.  _

_ You beamed. "Yay!" You did a dance and went to look for more.  _

_ He chuckled, following you.  _

* * *

_ Beckett was a week and a half old, and wanted to be held constantly. Which you really didn't mind...until you were so tired it hurt. Currently Bruce was rocking him while you tried to get in a nap. "We gotta let mommy rest, buddy." He told him, walking him around the house in hopes it would help.  _

_ You came out two hours later to a sleeping Bruce, Beckett in his playpen, making you giggle. If it worked, it worked. You quickly took a picture and sighed, grateful for such a great husband. You covered him with a throw, kissing his forehead. _

_ You cleaned up what you could before resting again on the couch. It was quiet, as everyone but you was sleeping. You shuffled to sit by the playpen and just be near your family. Beckett stretched lightly. Your heart melted as he made small noises but fell back asleep. He meant everything to you. _

* * *

_ Bruce had Beckett in his swing as he was trying to do his hair. “It’s just baby gel, buddy.” He told Beckett as he watched him with wide eyes.  _

_ You giggled, leaning on the door frame. "Why are you doing his hair?" _

_ “I got to learn early.” He said as he concentrated. "Although, he's looking at me like I'm insane." _

_ “Well…” You said teasingly. Beckett kicked and giggled, making Bruce mess up.  _

_ “Buddy!” He pouted, making him giggle more. Sighing, he set the baby gel to the side. “Maybe another time.” He mumbled.  _

_ “Maybe when he’s older.” You wrapped your arms around him. “He’ll be your little shadow. Asking you to help him throw a ball, ride a bike, and one day...shave and look all handsome.” You kissed his cheek.  _

_ Bruce smiled and leaned into you. “I hope so. I want to help him so much. Be a father and all.” He said happily. “But, I can wait for him to shave. He can stay little.”  _

_ You nodded. “I agree there!”  _

* * *

_ “Go get him!” You giggled as Beckett waddled towards the door as Bruce opened it. He had just started walking that afternoon, and he was determined to walk everywhere. Even if he fell.  _

_ Bruce gasped as he looked down at the wobbly baby. “Beckett!” He grinned, making Beckett clap and fall on his bottom.  _

_ “Da!” He reaches his arms up. He made grabby hands. “DA!” He squealed. _

_ Bruce beamed and lifted him, kissing his chunky cheek. “I’m so proud of you!” He tickled his side. “Our big boy!” _

_ You watched as it threw him into a fit of giggles. “He wanted to impress you, I’m sure.” You grinned. “He’s been walking all over the place.” _

_ Bruce smiled and sat with him on the couch. “You’re officially mobile! Your poor mother.” He teased. “Poor Happy.” He laughed when he saw the dog peek around the corner.  _

_ “He loves to squish him now.” You laughed. “Lucky loves licking his face when he falls.”  _

_ “Our dogs are amazing.” He kissed Beckett’s hair. “Want to walk some more?” He chuckled when his son tried to wiggle down from his hold. _

_ Beckett was so excited to explore and wobbly walked away. Happy moved away from where Beckett was going. That made Beckett chase after him. He squealed with laughter, wanting to play. _

_ You laughed at poor Happy. “It’s okay, bud!” You walked over to make sure Beckett didn’t fall near the coffee table. You’d need softer corners now. Not that you would ever complain.  _

* * *

_ Bruce walked in as you were changing, and paused. He smiled at the small bump you were now sporting with your second baby. “You look so hot.” He winked.  _

_ You looked at him and blushed. “That’s because I’m not fully dressed.” You teased. _

_ “All the time.” He made grabby hands at you. “Beckett asleep?” He wiggled his eyebrows, enjoying how it made you seem bashful. _

_ “Yeah...why?” You said shyly.  _

_ He moved closer. “I’d like some time with my beautiful wife.” _

_ “You sure?” You batted your eyelashes. “You don’t wanna go watch some sports?” You asked playfully. _

_ “Baby…” He groaned. “Sports are boring compared to you!” He kissed your neck. “And less fun to listen to.” He nipped.  _

* * *

_ Bruce nearly did a dance when he felt Charlotte kick for the first time. “Hi, princess.” He kissed all over your bump. “I’m so excited for you!” _

_ You ran a hand through his hair and giggled as she kicked again. "She loves you." _

_ “I hope always.” He said softly. "Even when she's 16, and thinks we're lame." _

_ “You’ll be lame.” You teased. “I’ll still party.” You poked his cheek. _

_ He snorted. “We’ll make the parties!” He smirked.  _

_ “Okay, deal.” You giggled. “As long as you’re still flirting with me then, too.” You smiled. _

_ He smirked wider. “You’re going to eventually get tired of me being a perv.” He moved up the bed to kiss you softly. “Especially when I’m a wrinkly old man checking you out.” _

_ “Well I’ll be an equally wrinkled old woman really enjoying it.” You assured him.  _

* * *

_ Pacing the hospital room, you groaned. “Ow.” You whined. “It’s been hours.” You sniffled. “I hate this part.” _

_ Bruce fed you ice chips. “I know, I’m sorry.” He told you. “I wish I could take some of your pain away. Or, all of it, really.” _

_ “Your fault.” You weakly mumbled.  _

_ “I’m pretty sure you were there, too.” He teased. _

_ “Pretty sure your condom wasn’t on.” You arched your back and whined loudly. “Oh, she’s worth it. She’s worth it.” You reminded yourself.  _

* * *

_ You were sitting up, eyes on the tv, as you waited for Bruce to come home. You were hugging the pillow to you as you fought sleep. All you wanted was a few minutes with him. When you heard him in the driveway, you grew excited. Forcing your eyes open, you looked towards the door. _

_ “Husband!” You said cutely. “I missed you.” You told him.  _

_ He chuckled at the state of you. “Tired?” He smiled. _

_ “Mhmm. But I wanted cuddles and kisses.” You reached up for him. “I just want some time with my husband. I miss him.” You pouted.  _

_ “You saw me this morning.” He teased, leaning forward to kiss you. _

_ You pecked his lips. “That was ages ago. You smell so good.” You complimented him. “Kids are in bed, so can we go cuddle up and get some sleep?” You asked. _

_ “Anything my baby wants.” He held you.  _

* * *

Bruce snapped awake, looking to the clock on his bedside table. He sighed softly and rubbed his face before sitting up. He felt one of the dogs by his feet, and wished he could go back into that dream. He had them all the time, and he never wanted them to end. He stood and took a deep breath. Another day with his family gone, and that night would be another night saving others from similar fates.


End file.
